Loophole
by TheyCallMeGabriel
Summary: Percy never wanted to be popular and he certainly never wanted to date Alicia Bones. When she corners him and asks him out he finds a loophole and goes for it. Unfortunately he makes a deal he might not be able to live up to on his own and has to ask the new girl Annabeth for help and he can only ask her because she is part of the deal.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first PJO fanfic so I hope you like it. I don't own pjo Rick Riordan does!**

Percy POV

Look I didn't ask to be the most popular boy in school. I didn't even decide to be the most popular boy in school but apparently if you the captain of a sports team BAM! Your popular. Seriously if I had a choice I would not be popular because the most popular girl is also the most annoying girl in school, Alicia Bones. Her dad is really rich and famous so everybody likes her, for her money. Apparently if you're the most popular guy your meant to date the most popular girl but I don't like her if I was to describe my dream girl she would be athletic, smart, pretty, deadly and brave. Not like the snobs at our school. I know that sounds rude but its true.

I high-five my best friend Grover, he knows me the best. We were already friends before I became popular and he stuck with me the whole way through. Grover's girlfriend Juniper joins us as we walk over to Jason's car. I have a whole group of friends who like me for me not my popularity. There is Jason Grace, Piper Mclean his girlfriend, Leo Valdez, Calypso Leo's girlfriend, Thalia Grace, Luke Castellan Thalia's boyfriend, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque Frank's girlfriend, Nico Di Angelo, Will Solace Nico's boyfriend and Grover and Juniper. I don't know where I would be with out these people.

"Oh, Percypie, Percy there you are come on let's go hang out with the popular kids not these worthless hobos," Alicia Bones yells from the other side of the parking lot as she tries to run over in her 9 inch heels but ends up falling in the gravel. If I hadn't mentioned before Alicia has a major crush on me. "Alicia these are my friends I am n-" I was cut off from Thalia losing it she was seriously sick of Alicia. "Bones get over yourself, Percy doesn't like you at all go find someone who does," She all but shuts in her face. Alicia huffs and stalks off to her posse of princesses.

Leo lets out a low whistle and Thalia glares at him. "Now the Devil's spawn is gone the air is free to breathe again," Leo says. We all suppress a laugh at this. "By the way my friend Annabeth is moving here from Chicago and is coming to this school. She will be here tomorrow." Thalia states. "Cool I can't wait to meet her," Piper says. "Piper if Frank said that a toad was joining the group you would want to meet it straight away, you like everyone," I say. "Untrue, I happen to hate skeleton," She says defensively. Skeleton was her nickname For Alicia.

The bell rings for class and we head to class. Unfortunately Alicia got all her classes swapped so they matched mine, I guess that's what you can do when your daddy can pay for everything you want. What's even worse is she is always sitting next to me no matter how hard I try there is no way she can not sit next to me. Add to that she will slip me really immature notes in the middle of classes and she will always copy my work to keep up her grades because these classes are to advanced for her.

My morning goes on like this until lunch comes. My freedom. I sit down next to Calypso and Leo who are having an argument. "Calypso our children will be named Leo jr. , Flaming McShizzle or Super hot bad boy supreme!" Leo shouts. "Leo one if we even have kids which is not looking good for you right now and what about girl names," Calypso shouts. "Simple Leonette, Flaming McShizzlette or super hot bad girl supremette," He cries putting his hands in the air. "Leo you just added ette to each name that doesn't make a difference," Calypso reasons. "NO it makes it a girls name and they are the best names you will ever hear in your enter life," Leo shouts. "LEO VALDEZ WE ARE NOT NAMING ANY NON EXISTENT KIDS THAT! YOU HEAR ME NOW IF YOU DARE OPEN YOUR MOUTH AGAIN YOU WILL LOSE THE ABILITY TO HAVE KIDS!" Calypso all but screams at him.

After the most hilarious argument at lunch we had gym, with Alicia. "Okay cupcakes we will be playing dodge ball get into teams," Coach Hedge shouts at us. I quickly run to my friends and we grab a whole group of random boys and make a team without Alicia. She gives out a small scream and gets into her group. We get time to make battle strategies we sectioned into groups to target certain opposing players, I am going for either Alicia Bones, Ella Skates and Marley Estinalas. Coach bows his whistle and we grab our balls and start shooting at the girls. Marley and Ella are caught out straight away because they are wearing 9 inch heels and were having trouble moving on the gym floor, whereas Alicia ad more practice.

Eventually Alicia was the last person remaining on the floor and it turns out that girl can move in those heels. We get together and make a plan some people will force her into one spot and then some will feign throws while I will get one chance at an actual hit. Least to say it didn't work. Then I had an idea horrible for me, but it would win the game for sure. I grabbed a ball and told the other kids what I was doing. They agreed that it would win the game so we went ahead with it. I was the only one with a ball. Alicia was looking at me innocently fluttering her eyelashes. I mentally gagged. I brought the ball up to my lips and kissed it quickly it felt horrible. The hard leathery surface was pure grossness. Alicia saw what I did and it caught her attention now all she wanted was the ball to hit her. I threw the ball straight at her and it hit her just as the bell rang and we all left for our next class except Alicia who was threatening coach Hedge to let her keep the ball. WOW!

Finally the school bell rang indicating that school was over and we all left. I was taking a short cut through the park when I felt a pair of hands turn me around. There she was the she devil Alicia bones with a look of something on her face in her mind it must have been seductive but in reality it looked she swallowed a duck and it was trying to escape. EEEK! "SO Percy I know you are single and I am single, see I think we would make the perfect couple plus you know you love me so why avoid th question everyone wants to see answered. Will you be my boyfriend Percy Jackson?" Okay are there any loopholes in this scenario. There is one but it's a long shot. "I'm dating someone."

"Oh really, what's her name."

"Oh umm… ah Annabeth."

"Alright Percy if you can prove _Annabeth_ is real by tomorrow, I have to meet her in person, I won't ask you to date me anymore," Alicia says slyly. "Deal," I say shaking her hand. Let's hope Annabeth likes me. Oh what have I gotten myself into.

 **Hope you guys like this chapter next chapter will have Annabeth in it. Katris out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here is chapter two I hope you are liking the story so far. PJO does not belong to me it belongs to rick Riordan!**

 **Percy POV**

As soon as I get home I say hi to my parents Sally and Posiedon and rush to my room pulling out my Iphone and scroll through my contacts until I find Thalia's number and I call her. _"Hello Thalia's phone Jason speaking."_

"Jason can you get Thalia for me."

 _"_ _Ah sure."_

 **"** **Sup Percy."**

"Thalia, you know your friend Annabeth."

 **"** **Percy what did you do."**

"I made a deal with Alicia that if I went into school tomorrow with my girlfriend Annabeth she would stop bugging us."

 **"** **PERCY YOU IDIOT WHO MAKES DEALS WITH ALICIA SHE WILL FIND ANOTHER WAY TO ANNOY US AND POOR ANNABETH HAS JUST ARRIVED AND HAS TO PRETEND TO DATE YOU OH MY GOD YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT FOR DRAGGING ANNABETH INTO THIS. IF YOU THINK THIS IS BAD WAIT TILL YOU MEET ANNABETH. GOD PERCY IF YOU HAD HALF A BRAIN YOU OULD HAVE SAID SOMEHTING ELSE LIKE I'M GAY FOR INSTANCE BUT NO YOU HAD TO SAY YOU WERE DATING ANNABETH. I WILL CALL AND YOU WILL MEET HER TOMORROW SHE WILL HEP YOU I KNOW FOR A FACT CAUSE SHES THAT TYPE OF PERSON BUT OTHERWISE YOU WOULD BE DEAD!"** Thalia hangs up on the phone and sigh. I feel so bad for dragging Annabeth into this mess.

 **Timeskip to school the next day**

 **Annabeth POV**

Thalia told me the story and I felt so bad for the guy but also really angry cause he didn't even know but clearly I was the first name that came to mind, which is kind of sweet I guess. Thals sent me a picture of him and he is cute. He has adorable shaggy, black hair, bright, sea green eyes and a nice tan, he is also quite toned. Apparently he is on the swim team too. No wonder he is popular. I wonder what it would be like if we were actually dating. I bit my lip lost in my thoughts. "Annabeth are you ready to go?" my mum shouts. "Yeah, coming," I shout back. I grab my bag and head out to the car. I just moved to New york to live with my real mum Athena because my dad was getting re married and the woman he was marrying hated me. My mum works as the principal at the school I am now going to. It's called Goode.

We arrive at the school and I hop out of the car saying bye to my mum before spotting Thalia and running over to her.

 **Percy POV**

I was talking to Jason when I tall blonde girl pushed past me and hugged Thalia. "Annabeth," She shouted. Unfortunately that caught the attention of Alicia. She came stalking over in her 9 inch heels. I quickly grabbed Annabeth off of Thalia. She looked up at me and seems to recognize me. Thals must have sent her a picture. She sees Alicia coming and attaches herself to my waist. "SO you must be the infamous Annabeth Percy is dating, now since Percy could have randomly grabbed this trash bag off the street I need proof that Percy is stooped so low as to date her, you need to kiss," Alicia explained venomously. I looked down to Annabeth and see she has flames dancing in her eyes. She grabs me and kisses me. Alicia screams and stalks away. I look at Annabeth with a new curiosity. She detaches herself and I miss the warmth her body brings. Cliché much.

The bell rings and we head to class we did a skim over Annabeth's schedule and she had all morning with me, gym and lunches. Awesome. Annabeth and I walk off to our classes and luckily for us Bones is still sulking over the fact I'm 'taken'. We enter the class and take a seat next to each other. I get some time to think about things. What happens now, we won't be able to keep up the façade forever eventually will have to stop and what will happen then? "Percy Jackson why was Benjamin Franklin so significant?" Mrs. Vanders asks. I just stare blankly at her until I feel a nudge at my side and Annabeth slides me a piece of paper and I read out what it says. "Next time don't rely on Miss. Chase for your answers. Detention afterschool both of you." Annabeth looks horrified but I'm fine with it Leo, Jason and I did this massive prank on the teachers and got a month of detention. Annabeth is beginning to look like she might pass out. Not good. "Miss, can I take Annabeth to the nurse I think she might pass out," I call out. " Miss. Vanders looks at me and nods. I grab Annabeth but she won't move. I scoop her up bridal style and take her outside. No I wasn't going to take her to the nurse what good would that have done. I've skipped school before. I take Annabeth to my car and put her in. I drive us to the park and by now Annabeth has relaxed.

Annabeth hops out of the car and so do I. She goes over and sits on the abandoned swing set. I sit next to her on the other swing. "What happened in their Annie?" I ask. "Don't call me Annie and I guess it's just I have never had a detention before and my mum is the principal so she would know but I guess since we are skipping school it doesn't better, and now I feel like a complete dork for admitting that I have never had a detention," She says putting her face in her hands. "Hey that's okay, my friend Hazel hasn't had a detention before either," I say hopefully soothingly. She looks up at me with tears in her eyes. She gets up and hugs me. Not an artificial hug for in front of Bones but a real hug. "So, I take it we are friends now?" I ask

 **Hope you liked this chapter thanks for the reviews and follows. Katris Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm back again with another chapter. YAY! I don't own PJO it belongs to Rick Riordan!**

Percy POV

We arrive back at school in time for lunch. Guess what we heard first. "NO it will be Flaming McShiz- AHHHHHH!" Leo. I sighed and we walked in. Leo was kneeling on the ground with Calypso towering over him. If you were on the streets and you saw this pair you wouldn't think for a second that they are dating, you would probably think Leo had upset a random girl. He has his hands covering his heads and is getting showered in food. Clearly Leo needs help out of this situation, so I grab a handful of potato and throw it straight at calypso. She scrapes it off her head and flicks it. Unfortunately the potato then hit Piper, Hazel and Frank, resulting in Jason, Nico, Will, Thalia, Luke and Annabeth laughing at them. That results in them all getting covered in food. Now we are hiding behind a table covered in food and the place we were standing before is a pile of spaghetti.

Suddenly the door bursts open and Miss. Chase the principal storms in and Annabeth visibly pales. "Who started this," she whispers. Not good. All the kids, in the room, point towards Calypso. She looks so horrible. Then I do something unexpected. I stand up and say, "I did." Standing next to Calypso. She looks at me gratefully. Slowly one by one we join Calypso standing in front of Miss. Chase. The only person in our group left sitting down is Annabeth. She takes a deep breath and stands up next to us facing her mother. Miss. Chase looks a little surprised that her daughter is part of our gang. "Calypso, Percy Jackson, Leo Valdez, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Luke Castellan, Nico Di Angelo, Will Solace, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Piper Mclean and Annabeth Chase, my office now," Miss. Chase says. She doesn't get angry like most principals, she's really chill. Though that can be a problem sometimes. You can't really tell when she is angry because she is good at concealing it.

We follow Miss. Chase to her office and Annabeth has her head down the whole time. I couldn't help but feel bad for her. We arrive at her office and she opens her door to let us in. We all stand because there are only two chairs. Miss. Chase stands at her desk. "I hope you understand that what you started does have consequences," She says. We nod. "Very well you will have to clean the room and a weeks detention," She says writing up slips for all of us. I sigh it could have been worse. "Wait Miss does that mean that after lunch we have to skip class and clean the lunch area," Leo asks. Leo has a weird obsession with calling anyone who teaches Miss even if they are male. "Yes, if you want Mr. Valdez," Miss. Chase said smiling. Score. One pass out of class. Except that we have to clean the lunch room.

We went to the janitors closet first to grab some cleaning supplies. Once we got what we needed we headed over to the lunch room. Luckily we were missing out on class unluckily we were cleaning the mess up from lunch. We started by trashing any food that was easy to trash. That took at least an hour. The room looked slightly cleaner. We then moved on to getting sticky stuff or other things off the ground and tables until there was completely no more food anywhere. The girls decided to make sure all the tables were set up and cleaned and the boys got the tough job. The floor. After every surface was wiped down and cleaned the room then smelt like bleach, not something you want to smell while you were eating. Annabeth seemed to have an idea or she was going to throw up from the smell because she ran out of the room like there was no tomorrow. We just sat there for a while judging Leo and his mop partners dancing skills compared to Jason and his mop partner. I felt something being dropped in my lap and I picked it up. Lavender air freshener? I look at the other guys noticing they had the same bottle as well. I looked at the girls and the had orange air freshener. What? I feel something being sprayed at the back of my head. I turn and see Annabeth spraying me with her orange freshener. And that was how we started our air freshener war.

By the time we were completely packed up from the war and cleaning, mid way the war we brought in mops and brooms, it was lunch time again. This time we didn't start a food fight we just sat and ate in silence for once. Until Leo had to interrupt our tranquillity, "I am gonna throw a party at my house next Friday."

"Are your parents out of town Leo?" Annabeth asked. Right she doesn't know Leo's parents. "My parents will be cool with it as long as we stay out of the garage," he replies. Leo's parents Esperanza and Hephaestus Valdez were even more layback than Miss. Chase and my parents. They didn't care what Leo did as long as e didn't hurt himself and it wasn't in the garage. Esperanza and Hephaestus are mechanics and they love their job a lot, so don't mess with them about anything to do with mechanics.

There rest of the day went well, in the afternoon Bones didn't try annoying me which was good and she didn't target any of my friends yet. I wasn't completely honest with Thalia on the phone Alicia said she would stop asking me out not annoying me and my friends and there is a difference which really sucks. We are leaving to Miss. Vanders classroom right which is where detentions will be held for the week. This sucks cause she is a really strict teacher when it comes to detentions. I push open the door only to find that I am the last one to arrive. Well here goes nothing.

 **Okay guys I hope you liked this chapter thank you all for reading. Katris Out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody nice to see you again, except that I can't see you, boo. Anyway I do not own the PJO series it belongs to Rick Riordan!**

 **Percy POV**

I sigh and walk across the room to the seat next to Leo. "Okay, children, in detention there will be now phones and now talking. You can either do your homework or write lines saying I must not start food fights, got it, good," Mrs. Vanders instructs sitting down at her desk. I pull out my maths homework and begin the tedious journey of calculas. Half way through my journey I feel a nudge from Leo and he slides me a sheet of paper. 'I have a plan to get us out of here – T P.S. Pass it on' I look up the row at Thalia and nod. I go to nudge someone else but there is no one there and I fall off of my chair and hit the ground hard. I climb back up hearing sniggers from Leo. I scowl at him.

Thals puts her hand up. "Yes Miss. Grace," Miss. Vanders asks rolling her eyes. "You see, we all have a project we have to do together so can we please work together," Thalia asks putting the emphasis on together. "If you must," she says. I fist pump the air and Miss. Vanders glares at me through her pointy, red- rimmed glasses. We move the tables around so we are sitting in a group. "Okay Thals, what's the plan?" I ask. "Okay hers the deal, Leo I need you to go up to Miss. V and tell her you need to go to the toilet. When you get out you have to set the fire alarms off, then when the alarms go off I need Frank, Hazel and Jason to freak out completely like you just saw your worst fear. Annabeth and I will disable the security cameras while Miss tries to calm three lunatics, I'll give Percy the thumbs up when I need him to knock Miss V out, Okay commence plan escape," Thalia says sitting back in her chair.

Leo stands up and walks over to Miss. Vanders. "Miss, I really, really need to go to the bathroom," Leo whines. Miss. Vanders points to the door. Leo sprints out and you can hear him yelp from tripping over. We wait a moment before we hear the fire alarms sound. All of a sudden Jason decides to do the chicken dance, Frank keeps pretending to be different animals and Hazel runs around the room laughing like a maniac. Miss. Vanders runs around trying to calm them while Annabeth and Thalia sneak away to the security camera. They work there for a minute before giving me a thumbs up. I grab Miss. V's laptop and creep over to her but she suddenly turns around glaring at me and going to snatch the computer away. Then I make a little plan of my own and pretend to go crazy like the others. I open the window and chuck the computer out. Miss. V looks horrified and runs over to grab the computer but I push her out of the window and shut it on her. The others look at me before sprinting out on the way out Annabeth trips but I catch her being the gentlemen I am and then being the klutz I am I trip over with both of us tumbling to the ground. In the nick of time I flip us over so I land on my back instead of her landing on her back. "Seaweed Brain," she mutters.

"Huh?"

She laughs and gets off of me and runs out the door. I chase after the rest of the group being the last one to exit.

Just as we were about to exit school we find some one blocking our way. Miss. Chase. I gulp fear, striking me like a hot, metal rod. I watch Annabeth slowly walking backwards before crashing into my chest. She turns a light pink before moving to stand in front of me. "I let you off easy last time, though most teachers wouldn't have but this is just, setting off a fire alarm and throwing a teacher out of her classroom, it is just un-comprehendible, Suspension all of you for two weeks no buts pack up your stuff and go see you in two weeks," she says deadly quiet. We all look down shamefully and nod, glumly walking off to pack our bags. I watch Annabeth who is lead by her mum most likely to the principal's office. It must be even worse for her.

 **Annabeth POV**

Mum looks at me and I follow her to her office. She opens the door and I step inside and take a seat on one of the chairs. "Annabeth, I thought that you hanging out with that bunch would be fine you wouldn't get into any trouble, but, you proved me wrong all of this is just too much to handle, I don't want you talking to those kids for a while okay," Mum tells me.

"Bu-"

"No buts Annabeth this is final."

"Mum please there my friends, Thalia, Percy-"

"Annabeth no! Just spend a few weeks away from them for me please."

"Two weeks."

"Fine but the suspension weeks don't count," she says looking at me. I nod and walk out of the office and to mum's car. She comes out and lets me in. When I get home I go straight to my room and start crying into my pillow. Why did my mum have to be the principal? Why did she and dad have to get divorced? Why did dad have to get remarried? So many why's not enough answers. "Annabeth phone please," mum says poking her head into my room. I grab my phone and chuck it at her. She catches it easily and sighs, walking away. I sigh into my pillow. Four weeks of no friends. Pretty much no social life. Ugh. This is going to be absolutely horrible.

 **Hey thank you for reading, comment, follow and favourite. Katris Out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello peoples! I am back again and I will update every Tuesday. Okay I don't own the PJO series it belongs to Rick Riordan!**

 ** _Day 1 of suspension_**

 **Percy POV**

"Percy get your butt out of bed or you'll be late for school," Mum shouts form the kitchen. "I'm not going to go," I shout back. I hear some clattering in the kitchen before mum pulls the sheets off of my head. "What do you mean 'I'm not going to go'?" she asks doing a sucky imitation of my voice. "I got suspended for two weeks," I mumble. Unfortunately mum has great hearing which means, "YOU GOT SUSPENDED!"

"Yes."

"Perseus Jackson, if you think getting suspended was a good thing 'cause you get to miss out on school you thought wrong," Mum says before storming out. I hear her telling dad and I can just imagine his face turning red to purple in seconds. My dad may be cool and relaxed but he believes in hard work and pride. Not getting suspended. He storms into my room and decides to dish out the punishment, " No technology for these two weeks and you will do anything we ask without arguing and you are not allowed to visit friends. Oh and no blue food." He works out with a grim look on his face. So I am technically there personal servant that doesn't get paid. Great. Also no blue food. My life is ruined.

 **Jason POV**

"Children," my dad Zeus bellows. Thals and I get up from watching TV and walk into his study. "I have been notified that you two have been given a suspension for two weeks," he says deadly quietly. Oh no. He is being calm and collected we are in big trouble. "I have decided for your punishment you shall travel to go see your mother in Australia for the two suspension weeks and you will also be doing some community work in Australia. You must go pack your bags your flight leaves tomorrow," He syas before waving us out and going back to his work. I sigh and Thalia slams the door on the way out. I haven't really seen my mother heaps but Thalia has and she absolutely hates her. This will be a long two weeks.

 **Thalia POV**

"Children," my dad bellows. Jason and I get up from watching TV and walk into his study. "I have been notified that you two have been given a suspension for two weeks," he says deadly quietly. Here we go. He is being calm and collected we must be in big trouble. "I have decided for your punishment you shall travel to go see your mother in Australia for the two suspension weeks and you will also be doing some community work in Australia. You must go pack your bags your flight leaves tomorrow," He says before waving us out and going back to his work. Jason sighs and I slam the door on the way out. Jason hasn't seen heaps of our mother but I have. She is a bloody drunken lunatic. Dpoes dad want us to die?! The community is like that maraschino cherry on top, except that it is filled with bitterness.

 **Piper POV**

"Hey Pipes," Mum says walking into my room. I gulp. She never uses my nickname unless I am in trouble. I know most people usually are called by the real name when they are in trouble but I hate my nickname and my parents know it. I look at her and she continues, "So a little birdy told me that you got suspension. Now you know how your dad feels about these things especially since you got yourself expelled three times," she gives me a hard stare before continuing, "He thought you would do well with a punishment but considering it was only a suspension I was able to make him take away the punishments," Mum says grinning because she fooled me into thinking I was in trouble. "Thank you so much!" I jump into her arms and hug her as she laughs.

 **Leo POV**

"What are we meant to do with you?" Mum cries trying to come up with a punishment for me. Everyone she has tried I found a flaw to and got out of it. If I can keep this up I will get out of any punishments at all. "Got it! No going into the garage for the rest of the two weeks of suspension and before you say you can go to someone else's garage you aren't allowed out of the house either."

"NOOOOO! Mum the garage is my life, building things is my passion I don't know what I would do with out the garage."

"Nice to know you need the garage more than anything else." Mum walked away to go tell dad what happened as I sat there. Without anything to build. Without my tool belt. Without my creations. All alone in the world. Slowly drifting through space. I then got up and started scrolling through instagram looking at my cousin Nyssa's creations. Sigh.

 **Luke POV**

Grover, Juniper and I got the easy way out of getting suspension punishments because my dad found this plant thing he thought they might be interested in so he bought Grover, Juniper and I tickets to Australia to go on this one week expedition in a rainforest ot look at plants. Personally I'm not that interested in plants but I do want to see the wildlife there and grab some thing that might help with my pranking.

 **Grover POV**

Ma decided that she would come up with a punishment when I got back from my wildlife expedition with Luke and Juniper. I don't think Luke is all that interested in the plants but I think he will like the wildlife side of the expedition. Juniper will like all of it she is really down to earth. I'm not sure I will really look forward to the animal side though. I'm not really interested in that sort of thing.

 **Juniper POV**

My uncle doesn't really care about me that much so he didn't really care that I got suspended as long as I didn't annoy him I could come and go as I pleased. So I get to go on the expedition with Grover and Luke which I think will be really fun.

 **Calypso POV**

Because my dad Atlas was abusive I live with my aunt Hecate. She is so loving and nice to me she is like a mother I never had. "Calypso I have never seen you do anything like this before I don't know what I am going to do with you," Hecate says shaking her head. I bow my head shamefully. "I guess umm no ummm gardening or technology for the two suspension weeks," Hecate says rubbing her forehead in thought. I nod and run away to my room to grab any technology I own and give it to her she smiles gratefully at me. "Did Caly get a suspension?" Lou Ellen Hecate's real daughter asks. "Lou mind your own business," Hecate says and Lou shrinks away into the other room. I giggle before walking away to my room.

 **Frank POV**

I was staying at Will's place for the next three weeks because my parents had to leave for their business. "Boys, boys, boys. Nice job on trying to escape very well planned," Apollo said high fiving us. I smirked but then I thought about everyone else getting in trouble. I sighed and looked at Will apparently he is thinking the same thing because he has a grim look on his face. "Okay boys you are free to do what you want for two weeks have fun but nothing irresponsible," Apollo says before walking away to the kitchen.

 **Will POV**

Frank was staying at my place for the next three weeks because his parents had to leave for their business. "Boys, boys, boys. Nice job on trying to escape very well planned," dad said high fiving us. I smirked and began thinking about how dad ate all the ice cream when I specifically asked him not too. I sighed and looked at Frank apparently he is thinking the same thing because he has a grim look on his face. Wait how did he know about the ice cream? "Okay boys you are free to do what you want for two weeks have fun but nothing irresponsible," dad says before walking away to the kitchen.

 **Nico POV**

"Nico I am not in the mood after hearing this news you will spend the next two weeks with your dad and Hazel at his place he can decide on any further punishments," My mother says before walking away to do something else as I go to pack my bags. Surprisingly I found my real sister Bianca had already packed them for me. Hazel was my step sister that is why she was staying with us.

 **Hazel POV**

My mum didn't say anything she just put my bags in the car and drove me to dad's place and left without a trace. Great, what a lovely mother. I drag my bags up the driveway and knock on the door. Dad opens it and let's me in. "No punishments for me?" I ask. "Yes. Once Nico gets here."

"Okay." We sat there in an awkward silence waiting for Nico to arrive. "Hey Hazel. 'Sup dad." Nico says casually strolling in. "No technology and you will do as you are told without question. That is the punishment now go to your rooms," Dad says before drifting away into the shadows taking the gloomy feeling with him. I sigh and walk up to my room with Nico. I don't know why dad insists we share a room I mean he has millions of him that aren't being used.

 **Annabeth POV**

"Annabeth I'm leaving," Mum shouts from down stairs she had some sort of business meeting to attend to. I sighed and heard the door slam shut. I walked out of my room and went downstairs to the kitchen. I grabbed the ice cream and walked into the lounge room with a big scoop spoon and turned the TV on and just watched random shows. Life is annoying. And unfair.

 **Hey guys hope you liked this chapter. I will be doing a last day of suspension for the next chapter. Anyway see ya. Katris out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while fanfiction hasn't let been letting me login in which is really annoying. Anyway anything that doesn't belong to me belongs to Rick Riordan.**

 **First day back at school.**

 **Percy POV**

I have never wanted to be at school more in my entire life. The last two weeks have been horrible and I haven't been able to eat blue food for a whole two weeks! Any way back to the present I unfortunately ran into a furious Thalia and scared Jason? Arguing about what happened at their mum's house in Australia. Ummm.

I walked over to my locker and pulled out the books I needed. I looked around the hallways for Annabeth and saw her scampering along the outer section of the hallway. I wanted to talk to her about what happened but she stopped and talked to someone else. Ethan Nakimura. He was literally every teachers pet but when they're not around he is a lunatic. Why is Annabeth talking to him? Suddenly Annabeth's head jerks back and she starts laughing so hard she can't breathe. I feel jealous that Ethan can make her laugh like that. He slips her a note and walks off as Annabeth turns on her heel and walks the other way. As she walks past me we lock eyes before she drops her head and walks away.

I start walking but suddenly crash into Luke. "Hey," I mutter. He gives me a small smile before walking over to Thalia. I sigh and walk off to class. At least Anabeth will be there. I walk in and see Annabeth sitting next to Ethan talking casually. I feel anger flow through my body as I slam my book down at my table. The room goes silent. I don't know what's wrong with me, I've never gotten upset over a girl before. I hardly even know Annabeth. I should just let it go and move on.

The morning session was horrible because we had missed out on so much homework we had to do that on top of our current homework. When I walked to lunch everyone was whispering about how we killed Miss. Vanders or how we were secretly terrorists. It was crazy talk - Ethan probably started it. Stop Percy! It's not important. You know what they were probably just hanging out this morning it was nothing.

I sat down next to Frank as he ate his lunch. I looked around for Annabeth and saw her sitting with Ethan and his friends. Ugh Ethan. "Okay since I couldn't have my party on Friday I will have it today!" Leo shouted victoriously. "Leo are you sure people will come I mean they think you are a crazy fire alarm pulling weirdo," Hazel points out. "Trust me they will come," Leo says smirking. He climbed up on the table and shouted, "Party at my place tonight at seven!" Great job Leo probably earning yourself another detention. Luckily no teachers noticed. Jason gave him a high five as he sat back down. Hazel had a doubtful look on her face but I knew that people would show up to Leo's party. Everyone loves Leo's parties.

Frank and I chatted all the way to gym where we doing netball boys vs. girls. I wasn't exactly sure how the girls would cope with Bones and the nine inch heel gang. Suddenly Miss. Chase strides in with a small red head at her side who is looking pretty confident. Miss. Chase talks to Coach quickly before looking at all of us.

"Students the is Rachel Elizabeth Dare she will be joining us this year. Rachel do you want to say hi." Rachel strode in front of Miss. Chase and waved at us. Coach Hedge stood up and said, "Alright well I guess you will just have to join the boys team cause they are down one player, cupcake." He hobbles over to his seat again and everyone gets in to their groups and forms a game plan. I was a little surprised when Rachel launched into a game plan before any of the boys could say anything. "Alright since most of the girls on that team have heels on they won't be able to move as fast but they will be a hella of a lot taller than some of us especially the one with the long brown hair she looks naturally tall so in those heels she should be taller than all of us. Anyway we could use the speed to our advantage because we can pass the ball down the court really quickly they won't have that much time to intersect us but I imagine that they will have their taller people guarding the net, shooting and defending okay so we are going to need our tall people to defend their positions and stick to lower passes because the girls won't be able to bend down quick enough in those shoes any objections." None of us said anything. Too stunned by the feisty little red standing in front of us. She grabbed the bibs and handed them out to us the remaining seven people had to sit out for the first half of the game then play in the second. Rachel took the center position and I got goal shooter which means I must be tall in our group. Huh didn't notice. Luckily Alicia as usual didn't think about height and speed difference and put the taller people, the ones in nine inch heels, closer to her and the short people like Hazel and Juniper near the goal defending and shooting positions. At least I had Hazel too talk to during the times when the ball wasn't being thrown towards our faces.

Rachel got to start with the ball and she threw it to a guy named Liam Scarte who threw it to Frank who threw it to James Goldworth who threw it to me but instead of me catching it Hazel did. She looked down at the ball in surprise and I wondered if she was going to actually throw the ball back out. She did but made the mistake of throwing it towards Estinalas who then tripped and the ball rolled away but Rachel grabbed it just before it went out and threw it to Jason who, yeah you get the picture. We ended up winning our half with five points in total. Rachel took a seat on the bench and I sat next to her. "Hey that was some awesome strategizing out there, I'm Percy by the way," I say holding my hand out. "Rachel and thanks," she said shaking my hand. We sat and chatted for the rest of gym until the bell rang. "So Rachel there is a party tonight at my friends' house and I was wondering if maybe youwantedtogowithme," I had never felt so nervous asking a girl out but that was probably since I had never asked a girl out. "Yeah. I would love to go with you," she said smiling and walking away. Then I realized I would have to pick her up and I didn't know where she lived. My phone buzzed alerting me about a message. '7:00pm Oakland close – RED' I frowned wondering how she got my phone number and put my phone back in my pocket. Tonight was going to be fun after all.

 **And finished. Thanks for reading. BY the way in this story Rachel's dad isn't going to be super rich. Katris Out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ola amigos! I understand probably not many people will be reading this because it has been a while since I last posted but that was because I have been really busy, I know lame excuse, and I also have sort of lost my passion to write. But here I am this story was on hiatus without anyone knowing and I will probably expand the times I post which will mainly be on weekends cause school is a pain in the ass! So here is another chapter I probably wont be as good because I have not written in a while.**

 **Percy's POV**

Tonight was Leo's party and I had been fortunate enough to be able to persuade my parents to go out tonight so I could easily leave and come back before they noticed. I didn't really bother with dressing up nice cause it's just a party, I am bound to have something spilt on me. I looked down at my watch and it read 6:45. Shit! I gotta pick up Rachel! I hurried out to my car and sped off to Oakland close, which was unfortunately a fair way away. I made it to her house ten minutes late, which might I add was fairly good. I walked up to her front door and pushed the bell.

 **Rachel POV (just something different)**

I am freaking out right now. I have never gone to a high school party before. What am I meant to wear?! I pulled open the door of my cupboard and looked at the fairly plain and unimpressive wardrobe. I had to settle on a pair of jeans covered in little drawings and a loose green singlet. I really hope this is good enough. To be honest I really wanted to impress Percy he's one of the first boys to actually take notice of me before so I am really excited and scared. I made sure that I put on the minimal of make up I had, cause it's a party so I am meant to wear makeup, right? I stood in front of shoe collection rocking on the heels of my sock clad feet. Suddenly I hear the doorbell ring so I slip on a pair of sneakers and jog down the stairs to the front door.

I swing the door open and find Percy standing there in casual clothes. Whew made the right clothing decision! "Hey, Rachel? Hello! Earth to Rachel!" Percy starts waving his hands in front of my face and I snap out of my little trance. "Hmm" I hum and he says, "I asked are you ready to go?"

"Oh. Yeah all ready, sorry sometimes I blackout when I am focused on something else," I say shuffling out the door and Percy leads me to his car and drives us off to his friends house.

Percy parks the car and leans over towards his door when I ask, "Umm Percy who's house is this?" considering he only told me that it was his friends party. "Oh Leo Valdez," he says but I just stare at him with a confused expression until he remembers I haven't met many people yet. "Right, he's yay big," he says referencing his height by holding his hand up to his shoulder, "curly hair, brown eyes and he'll probably be the guy running around drunk."

I laughed at his abrupt statement about the Leo child being drunk. Percy had hopped out of the car and jogged around to my side and opened my door for me all while a sat patiently really not expecting that a guy in this day of age still knew how to be a gentleman. We made our way to the front door only to find the party in full swing and clearly drunk teens swaggering out all exits except the garage where a boy that matched Percy's description was leaning against wearing pool noodles and holding one threateningly at anyone who came near. Percy knocked on the door but when no one heard it over the loud music he decided just to invite himself in. He slunk his arm around my waist, which I was fairly shocked by, and we walked right in.

By the time we had made it to the kitchen two people had already managed to spill their drinks on Percy while I just laughed at his face, he just looked so done. When we were in the kitchen Percy poured himself some sort of beverage whereas I just grabbed a bottle of water that happened to be on the bench top. We sat in the kitchen for a while laughing and talking about random subjects until he was starting to get tipsy and asked if I wanted to dance. I said yes and we made our ways to the living room. Halfway through the song we were dancing to I noticed Percy started getting a gloomy look on his face and was completely distracted by what was behind me. I turned around and looked at a beautiful blonde girl dancing with another guy. They looked like they were having a blast as he spun her around and around, pulling her close to his chest and swaying to the beat. I looked back at Percy and his eyes were still trained on the girl and he had stopped dancing.

I had seen this look before, heartbreak. It was beginning to clear up he wanted someone to help him get through the pain, a distraction. That's all I was, all I ever was. I had worn the same look Percy had many years ago but for all different reasons. I had just been another boys toy for a month or two so he could get the girls to stop pestering him so he and his real girlfriend from another school could hang out, little did he know I liked him as well, but nevertheless I was just a loophole. Suddenly I didn't feel like being here anymore, in fact I felt quite sick. "Hey Percy, I need some fresh I'm gonna go outside real quick," I muttered patting him on the shoulder awkwardly, he just nodded continuing to stare as the mysterious blonde danced. As I walked away I felt a hot wet tear roll down my cheek. Luckily enough my house was within walking distance, a long walk but still in walking distance, so I stood outside and collected myself before walking home.

 **Percy's POV**

I had definitely sobered up after watching Annabeth and Ethan for a while when I noticed Rachel had been outside for at least twenty minutes now so I went outside looking for her. I searched the whole place and still couldn't find her so I tried calling her phone. "Hello, Rachel speaking," I heard her soft voice drift through the phone and I calmed down knowing she was okay. "Hey, Rachel it's Percy ummm where are you I searched the whole house and I cant seem to find you."

"Percy, I went home. I saw you looking at that girl, the blonde one and I know you like her so please for the sake of the rest of my heart leave me out of this. I have suffered the same fate once and I refuse to suffer it again. Goodbye Percy." With that she hung up the phone her cold words floating around in my head.

 **Ola amigos! So that was the newest chapter done and dusted. Also just a bit of a notification for any fans of the show Supernatural I am starting an imagines story for all characters so if you wanna check that out you can and I will take requests for all characters. Adios amigos!**


End file.
